Afternoons of Heat
by Seniya
Summary: During the summer, Katara visits the very busy Fire Lord and offers him ... a break. Rated M for a reason, proceed accordingly.


**Afternoons of Heat**

**By Seniya**

**

* * *

**

Katara, because of her travels, wasn't completely unused to scorching heat that would have endlessly tormented many others from her tribe. That did not mean however, that she liked it either. In fact, she undoubtedly _hated_ the permanent layer of sticky perspiration that settled atop of her skin whenever she came to the Fire Nation. It was worse during the summer, at least during the months they called winter, there was a cooling breeze that drifted down from the North Pole.

Deep within the private offices of the Fire Lord, Zuko sat secluded. The sound of his pen scratching against the papers in front of him echoed against the tall stone walls, annoying even the faces embroidered onto the tapestries.

"My Lord, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has arrived." At the sound of his butler's voice, Zuko's head snapped up from the substantial pile of documents he had been perusing for the entire morning. "She has just come in for the celebration of her brother's wedding and wishes to see you."

"Well Huian," Zuko flinched uneasily at the painful cramp at the back of his neck, immediately his hand flew to neck in an attempt to soothe it. He pressed his back further into the velvet cushion behind his gilded chair. "Where is she?"

"We told her you were busy, my Lord." Shiny with sweat beneath his heavy silk robes, Huian swayed uncomfortably while he spoke.

"There's no need Huian," Zuko got to his feet, his muscles were terribly tight from having been seated for the entire day. "Lady Katara is one of my closest friends. I can always spare time for her." This was not entirely true. The Fire Lord was in the middle of delicate negotiations to pass a law concerning financial aid for refugees of the war. He'd been stuck in this room, in this chair, for days.

"Yes, my Lord." Huian managed to conceal the smirk that wanted to spread across his face from ear to ear. "We will send for her." Huian was a faithful old servant having joined the Royal household when Zuko was a small child. He had, over time developed a habit of using the majestic plural whenever he spoke. "She is just outside."

"Can _we_," Zuko said, his voice holding an unusual teasing edge, "tell the guards outside to take the rest of the evening off. It's so blasted hot today. Tell them to go to the beach."

"Yes my Lord."

"You may have the rest of the day as well Huian."

"Yes my Lord."

Zuko watched Huian exit through the tall mahogany doors, attempting, though failing to calm the shock of nervous anticipation that now skidded across his skin. Katara was early; he thought to himself, Sokka's wedding wasn't for a few days.

Suddenly self-conscious, Zuko raked his hand across his long black hair. He shifted his body in order to catch a glimpse of his distorted reflection in one of the long glass windows on the other side of the room. Zuko wiped at his face frantically, before finally, feeling foolish, he decided to leave well enough alone.

It was just in time. Huian marched inside mere seconds later, with Katara following in his wake. The butler opened his mouth to give a formal introduction but was cut short by a joyful squeal – "Zuko!"

She rushed forward, all soft brown curls and softer chocolate skin, clad in a pretty light blue Qipao. Her arms were outstretched and her smile – infectious. He found himself stepping forward to meet her halfway.

The anticipation skittering along his limbs multiplied a hundredfold when she touched him. She smelled like sea water and flowers – an interesting combination but not an unpleasant one. She'd probably just stepped off of the ship. He buried his face in those soft waves that cascaded freely down her back and breathed her in, greedily absorbing even the smallest detail of her being.

Huian cleared his throat, making the couple jerk awkwardly apart – "Ms. Katara, you will address the Fire Lord as ..."

"Huian," Zuko snapped before he could finish, "you are dismissed, as well as the guards."

Huian seemed flustered by his master's tone but nevertheless, he never faltered for a moment. "Yes, my Lord." He bowed deeply, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Zuko waited, frowning deeply until he saw the twin doors close behind his servant. Then, he lowered his gaze to Katara, who looked up at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I thought he'd never leave."

Smiling widely now they were alone, Zuko reached across the space that separated them, wanting to pull her soft body against his once more. She ducked away from his grasp with nothing more than a little giggle, circled around him and sat unceremoniously atop of his golden desk.

He had to laugh. Her voice was husky when she scolded, "I was told you were very busy."

Zuko tried his best to mimic the mock-stern look on her face but couldn't, "I'm not."

Katara wagged her index finger at him and then indicated the stacks of documents of the desk beside her, "It certainly doesn't look that way."

Gods, she was gorgeous. She had been beautiful six years ago as a girl but now as a woman she was breathtaking. The way she sat on his desk in that sinful blue Qipao that held onto her like a second skin was absolutely mouth watering. It was buttoned up to her neck, stopped at her knees and left her arms bare. The dress something traditionally worn by Fire Nation ladies during the summer, however none of them had ever done it this amount of justice. He felt a heat stirring at the bottom of his stomach and wondered if the spark he saw behind her sky-blue eyes was reciprocation.

He took a step forward only to be stopped by her foot, playfully stretched towards him, preventing him from moving closer. "I see you're happy today." Katara laughed throatily and nodded, watching curiously as he took hold of her calf and ran his fingers along the skin behind her knee. She bit her lip.

"You're early," he voice had grown deeper, more sensual. Katara's heart skipped a beat, "I was in the neighbourhood."

All of her senses had come to focus on the skin on her calves that he had begun to massage. Fingers, a bit callused around the edges, pressed small circles onto her muscles – she swallowed, finding it harder to breathe now that her heart seemed swollen. "I'll bet you were." He had started to remove her sandals, she gasped when his fingers touched the delicate skin under her foot.

"What are you doing Zuko?" She was already aflame, victim of the spark he had set off when he'd first touched her. Her skin cackled with excitement as it blazed, the smoke from this desire settled at the pit of her stomach and tightened in her chest, causing her tips of her breasts to throb painfully.

"I'm undressing you," he said casually, his eyes met hers for a second before he moved on to the next foot.

"Here?" Katara shifted uncomfortably, her mind already conjuring up all sorts of lurid fantasies. Most of which, she found, she wasn't at all opposed to. "Z-Zuko," she stopped looking at him to stare nervously at the door facing her and then at the dozens of windows at her side – she could certainly see into the rooms on the other side of the office, there was no doubt that the persons inside could do the same. "Someone will see."

His reply was to toss her sandal aside and step boldly into the space between her legs. "I have no doubt about that."

He bent forward and slowly kissed her forehead, tenderly pushing the few sweaty strands back into place with his fingers. Katara had started to protest, but he would have none of it. He brushed her cheeks with his palms, at the same time tracing the curve of her ears with his fingertips, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and she angled her face upwards.

He obliged her, easily slanting his lips against hers. It began as the smallest of touches, a mere whisper of breath against the heat of tender flesh. His lips touched hers, warm and seductive, suckling gently while his arms wrapped around her back to hold her steady. He was promising her terribly erotic things with his lips alone and then she felt his teeth on her bottom lip, nibbling and tugging – she moaned, he smiled, then did it again.

Katara reached blindly upwards, feeling half mad from desire, not knowing exactly what it was that she wanted but certain that he held it. Her fingers knotted in his thick, black hair. She ran her nails along his scalp because she knew it was what he liked. His tongue pushed forward, tracing a hot line between her lips until they finally came apart. Once inside this tongue tangled with hers. Like old lovers they met and intertwined; duelling each other one second and then caressing the next. His tongue plunged in and out seductively mimicking a dance Katara was beginning to crave with every fibre of her being.

Zuko's palms had slipped from her back, drifted down to cup her bottom. He gave that a light smack and squeeze before lifting her and placing her in what he considered a better position, right in the middle of his desk. "Katara," he whispered huskily, "lay down."

She was breathing heavily now, each hot pant scorched her now tender, kiss swollen lips. He thought she looked exquisite with her eyes so heavy-lidded and her mouth so full. "Zuko ..." She breathed, reaching forward to touch his broad shoulders. She couldn't resist him anyways – moments later she had complied, tugging at his heavy silk robes so that he knew to follow her.

Zuko crawled above her, straddling her sides before coming down to sample her mouth once again. She loved being surrounded by him like this. Nothing in her mind felt safer than being completely immersed in his warmth, scent and touch. His mouth pulled away from hers and began to ravage her neck – she squirmed underneath him – he knew how she loved that.

Her hands roamed his face frantically, grazing over lily white skin and the deep purple scar with equal reverence; she stared for a moment at the contrast between her skin and his. It was more poignant than complexion alone – here she was a peasant, a heroic one at that but it would never change that fact that he was the ruler of an entire nation.

As if he could read her thoughts, he stopped his ministrations on her neck and watched her thoughtfully. "What is it?"

Dazedly, she shook her head, trying to banish the surge of inadequacy. What was she doing? Besides fooling herself – "Nothing," she whispered, "don't stop."

He hadn't intended on stopping. He delved back into her mouth without a second thought and almost in that instant her hesitations faltered. She couldn't resist the strong male taste of him; it was something she had gone without for much too long, worse it was something she wasn't sure when she'd be able to have again.

His fingers made quick work of the buttons at her neck before they slipped beneath her neckline, his fingertips dancing atop of her sweaty skin until his lips replaced them. The dress was made from a lighter fabric than the heavy silks and satins he was still forced to wear during these heated months. The general public had opted for a breezier choice of clothing. She had worn it to keep cool – but Zuko saw an added benefit.

He dropped his head to the small points now protruding from beneath the cotton. Using his mouth alone, he closed his lips around one of the protrusions and tugged. Katara whimpered beneath the onslaught, her toes curled and her insides felt as though they were coming undone. It was one of the most sensual sensations she'd ever known in her life, the feeling of his warm, wet mouth taunting her nipples over the fabric of her summer dress.

"Zuko ..." He was driving her to the brink of insanity. Her hands grew wild, she wanted so badly to pleasure him as he was doing to her – but thought it impossible. "Zuko, please ..."

He paid her cries little mind. His hand had replaced his mouth on the first breast, while he suckled and tempted the other. Katara watched, whimpering, as his dark head hovered over her chest. Her breasts strained exasperatingly against the fabric. He had provoked her flesh beyond reason and now he was doing nothing to soothe it.

Beside her the stack of papers fell to the floor, causing a temporary reprieve. "Leave it," Zuko said when it seemed as though she wanted to clean it up, and then he suckled her nipple harder to ensure her compliance.

"Since when are you so bossy?" Katara whispered.

Zuko had finally discovered the buttons at the front of her Qipao. As he opened each one he dipped his head and kissed the newly revealed flesh. "Since I haven't seen you for six months." He licked the spot beneath her ribcage, "Since you didn't wear any undergarments."

He'd remembered. She smiled at the thought while her body trembled in desperation. She paused, found courage and then asked, "Does that mean you missed me?"

"Did you miss me?" It wasn't cold enough for her to shiver when her dress slipped from her shoulders, truly the only thing that made her quake was the realization that she was now stark naked in the Fire Lord's office on top of the same desk that he looked over legislation.

"I asked you first." She giggled, trying to sound flirtatious but really, anxious to know the answer.

He ignored her question by leaning upright. In one swift, careless motion he had removed his complicated tunic and scarf. He allowed Katara to take off his under shirt. However, her fingers lingered atop of his smooth white flesh long after the undergarment had fallen aside. She traced the outline of the scar on his chest before briefly, hastily pressing a light kiss there.

He captured her lips with his once more, pushing her back against the cool metal surface. Katara reached up to wrap her arms around his neck but he had already pulled away. His mouth was on her breasts again, this time hotter and wetter. His tongue darted out like a serpent's, curling around the erect bud before he drew the entire thing back into his mouth. She arched upwards, urging him closer still but faltered when his hand came up and raked across her erect nipple. The calluses on his palm made the torture worse – had her begging for more in mere seconds.

Zuko captured her roaming hands in his own, "do this Katara." She watched; transfixed as he placed her hands where his mouth had just been. He showed her how to touch herself; how to draw pleasure from her body with her own hands. He urged on her with little whispers in her ear – telling her how beautiful she was, how much she aroused him – how much he wanted her.

"I want to taste you."

Between her fingers her already rock hard nipples tightened, drawing her far past the realm of sanity. She wouldn't last, "Zuko, I need you inside of me."

He wasn't listening.

"Now Zuko!"

Zuko's hand lingered at the plump lips between her legs. He moved at a terribly slow pace, as though he were a sailor who had just discovered a new island and leisurely wanted to explore every inch. His hand cupped her gently, before he cautiously inserted a single finger into her slick folds.

Katara whimpered.

"You're so wet," he marvelled.

"Zuko ..."

Another finger, which joined the first to start a quick stabbing motion that had Katara rolling her hips upwards frantically. He pushed the digits further inside her, "so tight."

"Zuko now ..."

Katara was close – so damn close. He had played and worked her body so perfectly that she was now mere seconds away from release. Instinctively, she clenched her thighs shut, attempting to rub her clit against his palm. Smiling, he withdrew his hand. He shifted himself completely now, moved to stand in front of her – watching her as though she were an elaborate buffet.

She was gasping for air when he told her, "not yet."

Then he moved in closer, licked at the sensitive skin on her thighs as he pushed them apart.

The first touch of his mouth against her folds made her scream. His tongue stroked and caressed her nether lips, specifically nibbling at the top of her cunt until she was almost delirious. His mouth closed over her clit and he sucked hard, moments after his tongue darted out and caressed the sensitive nub. She thrashed wildly on the table, trying to pull him closer at the same time that she wanted to shove him away. She wanted him inside her. She could feel the heat of his arousal from where she was – she needed it.

When his tongue slipped inside her – that was it.

"I'm ... oh _Spirits_ ... I'm going to ..." Katara's hips rose one final time as she climaxed. Moaning, whimpering, she allowed the heat from her womb to slither across her entire being. It was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived – and she was left breathless, dazed and empty.

He was straddling her once more. His long black hair had come undone, falling past his back and caressing his naked shoulders just like she longed to do. Zuko had removed his trousers, the full length of him stared back at her.

She wanted to feel him in her hands but she knew he wouldn't allow it. He loved teasing her too much. Briefly, she considered the next best thing.

"Zuko ..." Feeling bold, Katara curled her leg upwards into her chest.

"What are you doing?"

She bit her lip and watched him as she pressed the bottom of her foot against the warm underside of his dick. "Returning the favour." She moved her foot up and down, stroking slowly and incessantly. He was long and thick and very hard. She watched with wondrous eyes as a bead of cream appeared at the top of the purple head. It was as though instinct were begging her to lick it away.

Katara wiggled her toes against the burning heat of him, allowing the base of her foot to rub against his testicles. She watched intently as the myriad of emotions played out across his face: pain, pleasure, hunger, desire –

He pushed her foot away.

"Now."

Zuko was breathing hard and heavy when he positioned himself over her. His fingers were on her hips, harder than he would have liked but they were both beyond tenderness. She raised her hips to meet his, her expression wild and pleading.

Her breath caught in her chest when he entered her. It was so familiar, him being inside of her, as though he'd never left. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate the girth of him, her nerves twisting to process the combination of pleasure and pain. "Zuko!" He inching inside, bit by rock hard bit until the length of flesh was buried deep within her pussy.

He was inside scratching an itch she hadn't realised she'd had. She whimpered helplessly as he filled her, enduring everything until he withdrew and then slammed back in. If she weren't so breathless she would have screamed.

"K-Katara ..." He would never cease to be amazed at just how good she felt. It was as though he were sliding into a greased vice, left out in the afternoon sun. She was urging him on, had wrapped her legs around his middle, hooked her heels above his ass and was driving him on, whispering things to him that should never come from such a pretty mouth.

Her breasts shook with every thrust of his hips; her nipples were like two identical points reaching aimless upwards in this stifling summer heat. Zuko bent forward to meet them with his tongue. She arched her back upwards, dying from all these sensations, living only to receive more.

"Oh ... yes ... just like that ... yes ..."

He fastened his mouth to her neck while he dug deeper into her heat. He could feel every spasm, capture every sob that came from her body and it still wasn't enough. He could ravish her body from dusk until dawn – take her in every position either of them could conceive of and it would still never be enough.

"Harder," she panted while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Zuko ... harder ... I'm almost ..."

Zuko turned to watch her face, her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth caught open in the shape of an 'O' with the tip of her tongue barely peeking out from behind a row of white teeth.

He could feel the release tightening in his stomach, his toes curled as suddenly his body washed over in ice cold sensation. "Katara ..."

He ground his teeth together, trying to force the feeling back – if even for a few more seconds.

Her nails raked across his back, her thighs, pressed against his own, shuddered violently. Her breathing was suddenly ragged, her voice nothing more than a series of prayers with his name in the middle. Katara's muscles clenched tightly around his dick, milking him for all he was worth. His body jerked in response, knowing it was over the moment he felt his life pour into her body, saw the lights flashing in front of his eyes and heard her whisper against his chest – "I love you."

* * *

They sat comfortably in that uncomfortable gilded chair, with her on his lap and his robe strewn around them both. The desk was a mess ... ink had spilled and papers had been torn or otherwise lost in the past hour of adventures. Zuko had to imagine that it was a noble sacrifice, all things considered; the table was a damn gaudy thing anyways.

He ran his index finger along the exposed skin on her back, tracing lines and writing notes that he wondered if she'd be able to read. Her head was nestled comfortably in the side of his neck and she was being unusually quiet.

"Is this why you gave the guards the rest of the day off?" She whispered.

He smiled, feeling the irresistible urge to kiss the arrogant look off of her face, he settled instead for a quick peck on the nose. "Is this why you came for Sokka's wedding so early?"

She blushed deeply but didn't deny it. "I wanted ... I had missed you Zuko." It had taken a lot for her to say that. Even now she felt shy and awkward. Katara wondered then why it was so simple for her to take off all her clothes in front of him but when it came to matters like this ... why she faltered.

He had heard her whispered confession earlier, heard it at the same time his heart leapt with ... something. For the last few minutes he'd been trying to justify it in his mind – just the heat of the moment – but the tug on his heartstrings wouldn't vanish.

Zuko imagined there were sweet words and kindness that she wanted to hear but he didn't know what those words were ... couldn't find it in his vocabulary to tell her things he was certain she already knew.

"Ember Island is really full at this time of year ... because of all the tourists I mean ..."

He felt remarkably foolish when those blue eyes met his but didn't say anything to chastise him, "Sokka and Suki had to plan for months to get the place they wanted. They have a lot of weddings there at this time of year."

Zuko nodded. Softly, he asked, "Is that where you'd like to get married?"

Katara's heart jumped, she didn't dare look up from her lap, "I-I ... I guess it wouldn't matter the place. So long as all my friends and family were there."

"Katara," he sighed, Zuko suddenly seemed tormented, he had to pause several times before he could finally speak, "when you're not here ... I think about you all of the time. I can't do anything ... It takes me twice as long to do the things I'm supposed to be doing ... I don't know ... I ... and I ..."

He stopped completely then.

"Zuko," her heart felt so unimaginably full but he shook his head. "Let me finish ... what I'm trying to say is ... I don't want you to go again. I hate having to wonder if there's some Earth Nation pig trying to ..."

"There's no one else ..." Her hand caressed his face.

"And then there's Aan ..."

"There's no one else, Zuko. Just you. Only you."

"Can ..." he breathed, found some sort of spunk and stared right into her eyes, "Can we keep it that way."

She nodded eagerly and he devoured her mouth with his own, kissing her until he had robbed her completely of breath.

* * *

**Author:** I wrote this for the zutarotica contest on livejournal some months ago. I figured I'd post it here as well. I think the voting for that is over now, so I'm free to post it anywhere I want. If you want more smut, I also wrote a fanfic called Sweat, years ago – though that one a lot more angsty. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
